ANYONE BORED?
by guren666
Summary: I suck at summaries. Rated M for Mello s dirty language and my sickness.It s yaoi, later may contain LEMON. MELLO& NEAR
1. Chapter 1

Anyone Bored?

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. If I did, L, Mello, Near& Matt would be still alive. But I wish I would...

Mello was bored. Fucking boredoom. It was two´o clock in the afternoon. The classes were all over and the most boring thing- IT was Friday, so they could do whatever they wanted, even go to city and hang out or go shopping.

All of the Wammy kids went to city, only Mello and a certain albino stayed inside.

Mello began to write a poem. He thought about Near, that albino freak while writing it. However, he was disturbed by a knocking on his door.

´´Whoever it is, fuck off. I don´t feel like having any company right now.´´Someone (AUTHOR´S NOTE- guess who???)opened the doot slightly and closed it very slowly, like that person was uncertain, what he was doing in Mello´s room.

Mello thought, that it was Matt. Maybe he decided to return earlier.´´Hey Matt, isn´t it a little early to return?´´ He moved his head up and saw... Near.

Great. He haunts him in his sleep, in thoughts and now that damn sheep pays him a personal visit?

´´Hi, Mello.´´ said Near with a nervous voice.

Near, showing any emotion?And most of all- HE is nervous? This might shake off my bored mood, he thought.

´´Well, what brings to MY room, Near?´´asked Mello politely. (from Mello´s wiew.)

Near came closer. ´´I´ve come to tell you something.´´ Mello only smirked.

Yeah, so what could have that freak on his hearth?He harsly showed any kind of emotion, so WHY now?

That´s when Nera came even nearer. He was only inches away from Mello´s face.

All of sudden, Mello has began to blush. Near was looking in his eyes with...LOVE. Mello was kind of paralysed by those big, beatiful grey eyes.

Wait! WHAT THE FUCK?! BIG AND BEATIFUL? He striked himself mentally. Stop thinking about such a things. I should hate him, he thought.

And then it was over his powers.´´Oh, fuck you, Near.´´ Mello leaned forward and kissed Near on his lips.

Now Near went was really cute. ´´Mello, I love you.´´

Mello felt something inside of him, telling him to continue on. ´´I love you too, Near.´´ Near smiled at him.

´´You know, you should smile more often. You look so cute and SEXY.´´ Near only smiled more and hugged him.

´´This is about what I was dreaming, to be loved by you and to be in your arms.´´

´´Well, you shouzld better get used to it, because I´ve got a liking to you, since I saw you for the first time.´´ Near pushed himself a little away from Mello. Grey met aqua blue.

Near kissed Mello. Near fought for dominance with his tongue,but Mello won, Of course.

He pushed his tongue into Near´s mouth. He wanted to explore that purity.

´´Nn...mnn...´´ let some moans out Near from his mouth.

He kissed back with drowing passion. His head wasn´t working properly.

Mello´s tasted like chocolate. So sweet... Near felt as Mello´s hands touched his.

´´Maybe we should close the door,´´ said Near, when he parted away from Mello´s HOT , fucking need for air!

Mello was looking at him in surprise. He didn´t await that kind of reaction from Near.

Sure, his confession was...unexpected, but this is too much for me now,Mello thought.

´´Near, I honestly think, that you are not prepared for this yet.´´ Near blushed.

´´But, one day you will be ready and then we can do right now I have the feeling, that I simply want to date you.´´

Near almost got an before in his whole life was he so HAPPY as now.´´Sure thing, I would like what about others? And Matt?´´asked Near a little curious.

´´I don´t give a damn ass about others. And Matt is my best friend, he ´ll surely understand.´´

Near hugged him one more time.´´So, why don´t we start dating right now?´Wanna go out to the city with me?´´asked Near.

Mello only took his white-silver hair between his toes. So soft...Mello thought. Then he felt pale, warm fingers go into his blonde hair.

´´The sooner, the better, I should get prepared and say about ten minutes meet we meet at the main gate?´´

Near released Mello from his tight hug.´´Yeah, see you in ten minutes.´´ Near walked to the door, tried to open it, but Mello pinned him to the wall and kissed him again.

´´Uh, Mello? We wanted to go to city together, remember? Near´s hearth was racing.

´´Uh-huh. I suppose. Okay, I guess I let you get dressed and I shall get prepared as well.´´

Mello leaded Near out from his room.

´´Near?´´ asked Mello.

´´Yes, Mello? ´´ replied Near back.

´´Hurry up.´´ said Mello with a smirk on his face.

´´Will do.´´ Near smiled at him and got to his room.

Sooo... I have done for reading and rewiew please! Tell me, if I should continue with this story further.


	2. Chapter 2

Hands off my boyfriend!

Disclaimer: I don´t Death Note.

Near got to his room in a very good plan was a full success and now, Mello is HIS, finally!

He went to his dresser and looked for jeans and a black T- shirt,(Author´s Note- I know that Near doesn´t wear anything but his white pajamas, but for the sake of my story, I had to do this)he found them and quickly got re-dressed. As he put his hand on the door, Mello stormed his room like mad and he looked around, just to find Near lying on the floor.

Mello helped Near to stand up.

„LOVE, you´ve been in here about twenty minutes! I´ve thought that you have changed your mind!What´s taking you so long?" Mello spit out of him .

„Well, this is my first date ever and I want to look good."

Mello smiled back at him with a cute grin.

,, Near, you look ALWAYS good."

Near smiled back at him and took his left hand.

,,Yeah, so without any further arguments about my looks, let´s proceed with our date."

They went out form Near´s room. As they were going past the main hallway, Roger and Watari saw them. TOGETHER. NEAR AND MELLO. They didn´t believe their eyes. Roger was waiting for an explanation of their weird bahaviour. Watari, however, was only smiling. He knew that this would . And he was right. Both Near and Mello got closer.

,, WELL, what are you two doing together?" Roger asked.

Mello wanted to say something, but Near was faster to react.

,,We are going on a date to city."

Roger´s mouth now had the shape of letter O.

Near and Mello only laughed and exited Wammy´s Orphanage.

__ __ Twenty minutes later__ __

,, Maybe we should go somewhere, where we have more privacy." Near said.

They were in a cafetaria. Everyone was looking at them. Mello was well- known in this cafe, but Near wasn´t. There was also Matt with Linda.

(HA! I knew that Linda was totally in love with Matt, but when did they start a deeper rlationship?) Mello was lost in his thoughts.

,, Anything bothering your mind?" Near returned him back to reality.

,,Not really. Why is Matt out on a date and don´t know about it? I´ve thought that we were best friends." Near put his hand on Mello´s shoulder.

,, I am sure he didn´t tell it to you, bacause he is too embarassed to tell it. But back to us."

Mello looked in his eyes with interest. When they took a sip of coffee, they heard a girly voice behind.

,,Hey, Mello! Who is this CUTIE with you? What´s your name?" It was a girl from that city and she knew Mello. She asked directly Near of his name.

,, N- Near...." Replied Near a bit nervous.

,, Yay! Such cute name for a cutie like you! Do you have a girlfriend?" And she leaned forward to touch Near.

That´s when Mello blood boiled hard within his veins. He was SOO angry,

,,HEY, YOU BITCH! HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!

She backed off. ,, Geez, okay. You don´t have to get that angry for a simple question. And she went back to her friends.

Matt was smiling at them and Near was a bit blushing and laughing, too. ,, Feelin´ jealous?" Near teased him.

,, Of course not, but I don´t like people, who touch my belongings."

,,So, I belong to you? Since when?" Near asked a little curious.

,, Don´t ask, if you know the answer already, you dummy." Mello moved his head closer to Near. ,,Let´s leave it at that, O.K.?" And he pressed his lips on Near´s.

In the same moment they heard a loud ,,WOW!" The whole cafetaria was looking at them. Matt grinned and Linda went bright- red, because she was with Matt on a fourth date and they haven´t kissed yet.

Near moved back after a while. His face was pink and with his white hair it wore a strong contrast.

,,Um...Mello.I think we should go somewhere else." He repeated his words again.

Mello took another sip of coffee and looked in those grey touched Near´s cold, pale fingers and hold them tightly.

,,NO, Near.I want everyone to see, that I love you."

Now Near took anothet sip of coffee.

,, If you insist, fine. For you ANYTHING."

They stayed in there for about an hour more and then they went out from cafe and returned back to Wammy´s.


End file.
